nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Die Verderbten Toten
Die Verderbten Toten is the 3rd map in the Shadow War series. It is also the 18th map in the Second Great War Arc. It is also the 18th Map made by Icestormshadow. The story follows both the Elemental and Noctis Crews, as they try to reactivate a radio tower to send out a distress signal. Made and Owned by Icestormshadow Story The Noctis crew arrived at the tower, Danny and Shadow went to fight any guards that may be around, while Amiri, Lily, and Kevin went to get the radio tower online. Meanwhile the Elementals were tracking their leader, Icestormshadow, and came to tower as a large drop of temperature was observed near it. Danny shouted for them to come and get them, and he and Shadow were met with silence. They looked all around them, then saw a pair of red eyes looking at them. A Fireball was shot and burned both Danny and Shadow. Shadow then began shooting the eyes with a Element Gun, while Danny shot a telekinetic bolt at it. Meanwhile Lily, Amiri, and Kevin began to look for Power wire, They started around the tower itself, checking for any black wires. Flamesword and Sky Wing split with Earthknight and Darksun, they inspected the southern side of the tower. While Darksun and Earthknight inspected the northern side. Flamesword and Sky Wing flew to the southern side and found a slight decrease in temperature. They theb flew down for a closer inspection, and briefly saw a Shadowy form move away. They tried to follow it, to no avail as they couldn't see it. They soon felt like they were being watched. Darksun and Earthknight traveled by foot to the northern side, and saw a dark purple obelisk. They also saw 4 markings in the ground around it, They then inspected the markings, and found that it was in Apothicon. They worked on translating it. Danny and Shadow then dodged another Fireball, as the thing grunted, and spewed acid, it didn't hit either Danny or Shadow. Danny then put a shield as Shadow shot it with his Thunder Gun. They a crash, as well as a dent where the thing landed, but it is was invisible, meaning they couldn't really hit it. Then Danny shot a Ice Ball, which exploded into tiny fragments, and Shadow once again shot the Thunder Gun. They could finally hit it, with the ice shards embedded into its skin. Kevin, Amiri, and Lily find the power wire, and cut it. They then jury-rig a small crank generator to it. Kevin then begins to crank, and the Radio turned on. Kevin and Lily then begin to modify it so they could send their message across the ocean, to more friendly lands, hopefully. Flamesword and Sky Wing followed the Shadowy Creature, and saw that it was Icestormshadow, twisted by the Shadowy Energies now dominating the dimension. They then called Earthknight and Darksun over, as Icestormshadow charged. Flamesword then spewed fire in front of him in a desperate attempt to keep Ice away from him. it didn't work as Ice charged straight through the fire and rammed Flamesword. Darksun and Earthknight finished the translation of the Apothicon text just as a white, blue, and yellow beam pierced the sky. They then saw a building partly collapse. and rushed over to see what was happening, and saw that their leader was fighting Flamesword. Earthknight then raised up a part of the earth to trip Ice, then Darksun scorched him with plasma beams. Danny then charged up a beam attack while Shadow pulled out his 218-115 Sword and charged the creature. Both were then grabbed and slammed against the wall. They then feel their life leaving them, until a blue light flashes from behind it, and the fall to the ground. Shadow then leaps and decapitated it, as it was somehow rendered visible. Danny saw someone reach out a hand and he took it, getting up he saw that the person looked to be some sort of agent. the person stated that he was Agent 115, and was here on behalf of the Society Against Extra-Dimensional Entities. Shadow then asked if a rescue was on the way. To which Agent 115 responded that it is currently being debated by the UN, and that NATO reinforcements are on standby. Kevin and Lily managed to get a speaker hooked up to the Radio Tower, then they begin to send out the message, containing the present situation, the cities infected, and spoke in code, a location where they could expect little resistance. Lily then ended it and hopped down, only to see Danny and Shadow conversing with a agent of some sort. She calls both Amiri and Kevin and they go down to investigate. Flamesword saw plasma beams hitting the now downed Icestormshadow and he shot fire at Ice, Sky Wing increased the Air pressure around Ice, and just watched as Ice slowly turned from black to his normal clear look. Once Ice was cleansed they talked to him and asked what he was doing here. Ice then explained that the Apothicons were going to invade both the Aether and Earth, and that he was tracking their leader, Shadowstorm. However he failed and Shadowstorm tried to infect him, but his version of the Shadow Plague fought it off, but he went berserk in the process. He then asked where they were, to which they saod that they were on Earth. Ice then saw Uninfected Humans talking. Sky Wong said that they already met those Humans, and that one of them was a Sorcerer from the Great War. Ice then said they should assist these suriviors, as they both share a common enemy. They started to walk, or fly over. Kevin, Lily, and Amiri walked to Danny, Shadow, and Agent 115 and asked who the agent was, and why he was here. Agent 115 the explained that he was here to fight the Forces at work here, namely Shadowstorm. he also explained how he got over here with no one detecting him, and that the radio broadcast would certainly compel the UN to actually send in aid. to which they responded that UN was an organization dedicated to peace. Agent 115 then said that this is a desperate time, and desperate times call for desperate measures. At that moment, The Elementals walked over, Agent 115 pulled out his pistol, the leader said that they wanted to talk. Agent 115 put his arms down, but didn't put gun away. The leader introduced himself as Icestormshadow, but most poeple just call him "Ice". Ice then said that he wants to work together against Shadowstorm, and that he is rallying the Apothicons and the Ibrificains to a extremely large offensive against Humanity. Agent 115 then puts his gun away, and states that it is worse than he feared. He then states they work together for now. Ice claps and says to get on with it. They then head of to the Recuse Zone, Quests * Main Quest - Activate the Radio Tower and send out a call for help * Main Quest - Find Icestormshadow * Music Quest - Shoot four roses, they will letters above them in this order, R,W,B,Y then This will be the Day will play Weapons Wonder Weapons * Element Gun * Thunder Gun * M2 Flamethrower * Obelisk Gun SMG's * Thompson * PPSh-41 * M50 Reising * Vesper * VMP * Bootlegger * Sten Specialist Weapons * Soul Sword(Danny) * Winter's Howl Mk II(Lily) * Mini Death(Amiri) * Jet Gun MKII(Kevin) * 218-115 Sword(Shadow) LMG's * DP-27 * Bren * M60 * Dingo * Gorgon Shotguns * Remington Model 31 * Browning A-5 * M97 Assault Rifles * M1903 Springfield * M1917 Enfield * De Lisle Carbine * M15 Assault Rifle * AK-47u * ICR-1 * Galil Snipers * SVT-40 * Mosin–Nagant * Drakon * P-06 Melee * NR-40 * Fairbairn–Sykes Knife * M3 fighting knife * Bowie Knife * Way to Despair Pistols * M1911 * S&W M10 * Nagant M1895 Revolver * RK5 * M1611 * C96 Mauser Rocket Launchers * RPG * FTR-8H7 * L4 Siege Perks * Juggernog (Doubles Max HP) Points * Deft Cola (Reload Faster, Build Faster, and get increased melee speed) points * Run Smoothie (Run 50% faster when an Enemy is up to 5 meters behind you) points * Electric Burst (when you reload you unleash a Electric burst, damaging Enemies around you) points * Stone Cold Soda (When you stand still for 5 seconds, you gain 1.5 Max HP, stacks with Juggernog) points * Quick Revive (You half time it takes to revive someone) points * Quick Fiery Juice (Your fire rate is doubled) points * Twin Bullets (Your damage is multiplied by 1.7) points * Force Shield (You Gain a shield that lasts for 6 hits total) points * Slasher Drink (You do 4x damage with melee weapons) points * Headshot Bot (when you aim, you target the nearest Zombie's Head) points Trivia * Icestormshadow has been adding back in mechanics over time, the last map was Weapons, this map is Perks * this is the first map where a formerly playable character is a Boss. * This map will also be the last map within this Arc to not feature a Character Death Category:Icestormshadow's Maps Category:Second Great War Timeline Category:Maps Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Shadow War Category:Mystic War Category:Icestormshadow